The present invention relates to a method for generating and visualizing a task-oriented step representation of at least one parts program in machine tools or production machines. In the context of this application, the term “production machine” is used in a generic sense and also includes robots which generally follow the concepts outlined here.
When a workpiece is machined with a machine tool or production machine, wherein production machines also include robots, axles and/or spindles can be moved during the production process. The axles and/or spindles which here describe a relative movement between a tool and a workpiece, are referred to as so-called machining units. In the production process, the axles and/or spindles are assigned to a so-called channel. The move instructions to be transmitted to the machining unit are defined and described in the channel in the form of a parts program. The parts program is transmitted inside a numerical controller of the machine to an interpreter which converts the parts program to a corresponding machine code.
For increasing the productivity, machine tools or production machines frequently include several machining units which can be moved simultaneously. These machine tools or production machines are referred to as multi-channel machines and can include several independent parts programs defining a number of relative movements between workpiece(s) and tool(s) that are simultaneously interpreted and executed by multiple channels, thereby allowing simultaneous machining of one or more of the workpieces. Each channel can have a dedicated parts program.
The parts program typically consists of a standard ASCII source code in conformance with DIN 66025/ISO as well as optional additional manufacturer-specific or machine-specific expansions and/or upgrades. The parts programs are typically displayed and processed in ASCII format using an editor, in particular a text editor. Also known are programming systems for programming the machine or generating parts programs, whereby the programming systems can be used to generate specific task-oriented parts programs in a so-called task-oriented step diagram which can be graphically displayed to the user. A step representation provides a structured view and structured processing of the various parts programs which facilitates programming and operating the machine. To date, only programs that were generated by a programming system that supports the representation of steps could be visualized in a step representation or as steps. Existing parts program could not be later processed using a step representation. In particular at the machine location, an operator was only able to use a genuine text editor to visualize and process the parts program.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide a simple method for generating and visualizing a task-oriented step representation of one or more parts programs in machine tools or production machines.